


welcome to gravity falls

by softlikethesunset



Category: Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, I suck at tags, also it's worth noting that apparently pnf were nine in the show, but they're twelve here just like mabel, ferbel content for you ferbel people out there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: “Just one more sparkle star…” Mabel stuck a glittery foam piece onto the pink sweater that lay out on the grass before her.The ground shook, stars spilling out of Mabel’s hand, bouncing onto the grass.or, phineas, ferb and their friends end up in gravity falls. shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Mabel Pines/Ferb Fletcher
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	1. sparkle stars

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own gf or pnf, even though i wish i could

“Just one more sparkle star…” Mabel stuck a glittery foam piece onto the pink sweater that lay out on the grass before her.

Waddles squealed from beside her, and Mabel nodded thoughtfully. “You’re right, Waddles. Just one extra should be good.”

Candy and Grenda sat next to her, waving. 

“Hello, Mabel.

“Morning.”

Mabel beamed at them. “Hi, guys. I’m making this sweater out of the leftover sock puppets. Do you think I should add more pipe cleaners?”

Dipper looked up from where he was reading one of the journals under a tree. “No, not really.”

Mabel made a face at her brother. “You just lack spirit.”

“Yeah, sure. Spirit.”

The ground shook, stars spilling out of Mabel’s hand, bouncing onto the grass.

Dipper looked up from his book, turning towards the forest. “Uh-oh.”

Mabel clutched her sweater to her chest. Candy and Grenda hugged each other.

Her brother was rifling through the book. “Time travel mayhaps? No, no… maybe the gnomes again..”

The trembling increased, a crack spreading through the dirt.

Mabel pat Waddles on the head. “Stay here, buddy. I’ll be right back."

The group rushed into the woods, which probably wasn’t the best idea, but they didn’t care.

They came across a clearing with all the grass dug up, trees lying astray.

Dipper ducked behind a bush, and the girls followed suit.

“What-” Mabel started to say, but Dipper put a hand over her mouth.

“Shh, Mabel.”

A pile of dirt on the edge of the clearing fell apart, and two heads popped out.

Well, she thought they were heads.

One of them looked like a triangle with orange hair, and the other-

“The green one looks like a stringbean.”

“Grenda!”

“The orange one’s a corn chip.” Candy remarked.

Well, Mabel couldn’t exactly argue with that.

The triangle one wiggled out of the dirt, rubbing his head. “Well, Ferb, I don’t think we’re in Danville anymore.”

Ferb was combing his green locks with his fingers, glaring at the triangle as he stumbled out of the dirt.

The triangle boy lifted two sheets of twisted metal out of the ground, sighing. “Well, these floating jetpack skateboards didn’t work.”

Ferb rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever, Ferb. It’s not my fault the portal from yesterday was open. I thought I asked you to close it-”

Ferb shook his head. 

“No? No. Yeah, it was Perry I asked. Speaking of, where’s Perry?”

The triangle spun around. “And where’s Buford, Baljeet and Isabella?”

“Up here!” A shrill voice called, and Mabel glanced upwards.

A boy was hanging from a tree, another boy with a black t-shirt standing under him.

Mabel gasped. 

“How ya hanging up there, Jeet?” The boy in the black shirt asked.

Jeet gave him a thumbs up. “Pretty good. I’m certain this is some of your best work to date.”

A raven-haired girl in a hot pink dress and hairbow leaned over the triangle’s shoulder, watching him try to put the pieces back together. “Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doing?’”

Phineas dropped the metal onto the ground. “Trying to figure out where we are.”

Now was Mabel’s time to shine.

She somersaulted from behind the bush, throwing glitter into the air. “Hello!”

Ferb scrambled back, and Jeet fell out of the tree.

“I’m Mabel! This is my brother, Dipper..” Mabel looked behind her, confused when she didn’t see her friends. “My brother Dipper and my best friends Candy and Grenda. They’re behind that bush right there.”

Ferb relaxed slightly, and Phineas waved. “Hi. I’m Phineas, this is my brother, Ferb. Those three are our friends Baljeet-”

The tree boy smiled.

“Buford-”

The other boy nodded, helping Baljeet off the ground.

“And Isabella.”

Isabella leveled a firm stare at Mabel, and the Pines girl felt herself shrink under the other’s gaze.

“Where are we?” Phineas asked.

Mabel threw her arms out and beamed. “Welcome to Gravity Falls!”

She waited for the background music to swell and the bluebirds to surround her, but nothing happened.

Her arms dropped. “That’ll work someday.”

Ferb smiled, and she felt her heart swell.

_ Wait. No.  _

She had just gotten over Gabe since the puppet show last week. She couldn’t possibly like Ferb  _ already _ .

“Is Gravity Falls near Danville?” Buford grunted.

“Danville?” Mabel asked, her eyes still trained on Ferb.

“Yes, Danville. As in Danville of the Tri-State Area.” Baljeet said, dusting off his overalls.

“The Tri-State Area?” Dipper, now standing beside her, whispered, his eyebrows scrunched up.

Mabel nodded, also whispering. “I don’t know what it means. I think they’re talking ‘bout the Bermuda Triangle.”

Candy and Grenda snickered.

Baljeet sighed, clearly irritated. “No, not the Bermuda Triangle. Danville is in the state of-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Mabel tugged at her sweater sleeves. “Are you guys hungry? It’s almost lunchtime.”

“Sure.” Phineas said.

Isabella had been looking at the ground, and upon hearing Mabel talk about lunch, her head snapped up.

“Uh, Phineas?” She asked, a strain in her voice. “Shouldn’t we try to get back to Danville? The Fireside Girls are expecting me.”

Mabel’s eyes drifted to the sash on Isabella’s torso, and she smiled, her braces glinting in the light. “You’re a Fireside Girl?”

“Oh. Yeah, I am.”

“Me too!” Mabel squealed. 

“There’s a troop around here?” Isabella asked, humming. “Hmm. I’ve never heard of a Gravity Falls branch.”

“Oh, no, not in Gravity Falls.” Mabel told her. “Back home in California.”

“California?” Ferb piped up, and Mabel blushed, because-

_ Ohmygodhe’sBritishomygodisn’tthataccentthecutestvoiceyouhaveeverheardohmygod. _

Phineas glanced at Ferb. “Ferb really likes California. It’s a lot warmer than England, apparently.”

Ferb nodded.

Still blushing, Mabel pulled a sheet of stickers out of-

Well, she didn’t really know where they came from. She supposed they were just always in her pockets somewhere.

She pulled one off the page, walking up to Ferb and placing it on his shoulder, right above his belly-button height purple overalls.

_ And he has a good taste in fashion. _

Ferb’s smile reached his eyes, one of which was green and the other brown.

“There you go,” Mabel said, stepping back and admiring her handiwork. “The best Brit award goes to Ferb.”

The tips of Ferb’s ears reddened and he rubbed his finger over the sticker.

“T-thank you.” He whispered.

Mabel grinned. “You’re welcome, Ferb.”

Dipper coughed. “Now, who wants bologna sandwiches? Grunkle Stan went to the grocery store this morning.”

Buford cocked an eyebrow. “What’s a grunkle?”

“A great-uncle.”

The boy frowned. “Huh. Y’know, where I’m from, my family just calls our great uncles our great uncle. Like my Great-Uncle Alfie.”

“Alfie?” Dipper said, chuckling.

Buford’s eyes narrowed. “What, you got a problem with my Great-Uncle Alfie?”   


“No, no, not at all.” 

“Come on then!” Mabel chimed, walking to the edge of the clearing. “The Mystery Shack is this way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so upset there wasn't a tag for mabel x ferb.


	2. you guys are so busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> candace comes to town.

The ragtag group of kids trudged through the woods, Mabel scooping Waddles in her arms once they reached the yard of the shack.

“Here we are,” She proclaimed proudly. “Home sweet home. Well, for the summer anyways.”

Candy and Grenda gathered the sweaters off the floor, placing them on the counter of the store.

Wendy was lounging in a chair behind the bar, drinking a cola. 

“Wendy, hi,” Dipper wiped his now sparkling forehead with the back of his hand. “I didn’t know you were working today.”

“Yeah, Soos had a date with Melody.” Wendy didn’t look up from the magazine she was reading. “What are you dorks up to?”

“We met some kids in the woods.” Grenda spit out

“Kids in the woods?” 

“Hello,” Baljeet waved and Wendy glanced at the Danville kids, leveling a finger at Phineas and Ferb. 

“Hey, I know you too. You’re those weird kids that are always on the news for building crazy stuff.”

“That’s us.” Phineas puffed his chest out.

“You guys are awesome. They should give you a TV show or something.”

“PHINEAS! FERB! YOU GUYS ARE SO BUSTED!” The door swung open, and a tall teenage girl stormed into the shack, twigs sticking out of her orange hair.

“Oh, hello, Candace.” This was clearly a daily thing.

“Where are we? Why are we here? Why was there a portal IN OUR BACKYARD?!"

“Ferb forgot to close it.” 

“Did not!”

“This is ridiculous.” Candace yanked a twig out of her hair.

Phineas sighed. “Candace, we traveled across the world in a day. We’re just in Oregon, it’s not that big a deal.”

“Not that big a deal? I’m supposed to have a date with Jeremy tonight, and instead I’m stuck babysitting you morons!”

Candace marched over to the vending machine, slamming her hand on the keypad. “I’m so hungry… chips will have to do.”

The vending machine beeped before the door swung open, smoke spilling into the room, and Candace coughed. “Yay. More creepy stuff. Phineas and Ferb, what did you do this time?”

“Uh, Candace?” Dipper tapped her shoulder.

“Yes, weird boy in a hat?”

“Your brothers didn’t do this.”

“Well, then, who did?”

“I don’t know.”

Candace let out a noise like the air coming out of a balloon before slumping against the machine. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”


	3. rickety elevator

Dipper goes first, tiptoeting down the rickety stairs.

Phineas takes one look at his friends gathered behind him before following Mabel’s brother.

Candace and Wendy both shrug before whispering to each other as they traipse down the staircase, and Buford and Baljeet go on after them.

“Go on,” Mabel tells Candy and Grenda, setting Waddles down and motioning for Isabella to follow her.

The other girl was still wary of her, Mabel thought, as they stopped in front of a set of rusty doors. 

“So, how long have you liked Phineas?” She whispered into Isabella’s ear, and Isabella jumped.

“What are you talking about?”

Mabel rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh at the girl’s awful lying skills. 

“C’mon, Isabella, it’s obvious you have a crush on Phineas.”

“I do not!”

You would think, with all the patches Isabella had on her sash, she’d have earned one about being a good liar.

“You sure about that?”

“Who I have a crush on is no one’s business but the Fireside Girls.”

Mabel’s face broke into a proud grin. “I’m a Fireside Girl, too, remember? So that means you and I can tell each other everything!”

“Yeah, I guess we could,” Isabella said, smiling a little. “Say, have you earned the Pen Pals patch yet?”

Mabel counts off her patches on her fingers.  _ Potato Sack Racing Champion, Mythical Creature Sighting, Perfect Portrait, Spaghetti Spinner _ .

“Nope, no Pen Pal patch.”

“We could be Pen Pals!” Isabella squeals.

“That would be awesome! We could send letters to each other and then get matching patches!”

“Isabella! Mabel!” 

Everyone was crowded into an elevator, Phineas and Dipper hunched over Dipper’s journal.

It was Candace who had called them, and she grabbed the two girls by the arms and pulled them into the lift.

“Okay, so, alchemical symbols for pulverize, digestion, composition..” Dipper glanced up at Phineas. “There was one more, right?”

The triangle nodded and tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Fusion, I think.”

“Okay. Good.” Dipper snapped the book shut before turning to Mabel, who was squished beside him as the elevator shook and descended. “So, what do you think we’re gonna find down there?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Mabel grunted. “We’re in some random elevator under the Shack and it’s really dark and I can hardly see anything and it smells like lint but also cheez whiz at the same time and-”

She’s cut off when the elevator trembles some more, sending her flying.

Mabel landed with a quiet thump on a soft purple surface that seemed vaguely familiar.

Ferb.

She landed on Ferb.

“Oomph.” The boy tripped, bringing Mabel down with him.

“Oh, Ferb, I’m so sorry…”

He pushed himself off the ground and offered his hand to her. “Sorry’s nothin’. You okay?”

_ Oh my god that accent.  _

“Did Ferb just talk?” Buford whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Baljeet, who was standing next to him, whispered back. “I think he’s broken.”

Phineas placed his hand on Ferb’s shoulder, which was kinda hard to do, considering the cramped space of the lift. “Ferb? You okay, buddy?”

Wendy scoffed into her soda can. “Maybe he just likes Mabel enough to want to talk to her, did ya think of that?”

Candace facepalmed, groaning. “I did not climb into a portal that took me to some rando place in Oregon only to watch my little brother get a crush on the human personification of a rainbow.”

“Hey, I’m not-” Mabel protests, but she quickly backtracks when she realizes that actually described her perfectly. “Huh. Never mind.”

The elevator stills, and a cold rush of air blew into the room as the doors creaked open.

Dipper adjusted his baseball cap before turning to the rest of the teens. “Well, what are you guys waiting for? Come on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise there's gonna be actual plot next chapter lmfao

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so upset there wasn't a tag for mabel x ferb.


End file.
